


Birthday

by thomasjeffersonsmacaroni



Series: The Other 51 [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, but i'm kinda tired of putting myself down, develops higher confidence in my writing in russian, like that one meme, once again short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasjeffersonsmacaroni/pseuds/thomasjeffersonsmacaroni
Summary: It's Rey's birthday, and Poe wants to bake her a cake. The problem is, he doesn't know how. The solution is...Finn does.





	

On Rey's birthday, the entire house that she and her friends, Finn and Poe, shared was decorated with things to celebrate. Rey herself was notably absent from the scene; she was outside with the other on-base people running errands. And so Finn and Poe were bouncing around the rooms, decorations in hand, ready to throw a surprise party.

Poe had volunteered to bake the cake, mainly because Finn had seemed extraordinarily overworked, but it was only as he stood in the kitchen and got out the supplies that he realized that he didn't exactly know how.

_Poe Dameron: Human Disaster._ He contemplated what would be worse: just diving in and messing it up, which would make Rey upset (though she wouldn't show it; she was like that as a person) or going to ask someone else about it, which would entail explaining his situation and would probably result in him getting laughed at intensely.

For a minute, Poe stared at the things that he had gotten out of the pantry and considered his options. Finally, he decided to just go tell Finn, but also volunteer to take over one of the things that he hadn't done yet but had promised to.

When Poe walked into the living room to see Finn on his knees vacuuming the couch, he instantly felt a pang of guilt.

_Finn loves me. He won't be too mad...I hope._

"Uh, Finn, sweetheart, do you want me to put up the decorations?"

"No, no, it's fine, I can do it. Why?"

"Because...I don't know how to bake a cake. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but you just seemed so tired, and I just volunteered without thinking about it-"

"It's fine!" said Finn cheerily. "I'll help you. For the future. You don't have to put up the decorations, I can do it. I'll show you how to bake the cake, and then we can do it together. Let's go. How far have you gotten?"

"I took out the supplies, and that's it."

"That's a good start. I'll help you with everything else. You ready?"

"Yup."

For the next hour - it took longer than usual - Finn moved across the kitchen slowly on purpose, taking out pans and brushes and spoons, putting the baking supplies into their containers, with every motion explaining why he was doing it. Poe initially thought about getting his notebook and writing all of this down, but then he decided against it. He could definitely remember it. And if he didn't, he would always have a boyfriend willing to help him.

When Rey arrived home a couple of hours later, Finn and Poe were ready to greet her. As they held up the newly baked and newly frosted cake and laid it onto the table with forks and plates and a knife, Finn whispered into Poe's ear.

"Next time, if you need me to teach you something, just ask."


End file.
